


Bad day

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: mention og blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Yang has anger issues and has trouble with her temper when her friends/familly gets harassed.Cardin is a huge dick, as usual.Spoilers: it doesn't end well for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this one's my fav fic yet. I always had this idea of Yang having anger issues and I wanted to do a little something about it.
> 
> Some slight fluff towards the end, because I'm a big softy and I like happy endings.

“How can you be so passive about it?” Yang grunted in a low voice, trying to not disturb Ruby and Weiss in their study, on the other side of the table.  
“I don’t know, Yang,” Blake sighed, exasperated. “I guess I’m just used to it. Let it go, I’m fine.”  
The blonde sighed and slouched back in her chair, exhaling angrily through her nose and crossed her arms. Cardin was being a dick, as usual. But now, Yang was about to reach her limit. The tall brunet had been picking on Jaune again, and one day, Blake tried to help him out. Only turned out that he began to harass her, instead. At first, it was the stares, the whispers behind the faunus’s back, whispers that grew louder and much less discrete. Cardin throwing pieces of paper with comments written on it in classes they had together, but Blake only turned them back, with “it’s “you’re”, not “your”. If you’re going to insult me, do it correctly.” But that only seemed to make him angrier, and he started to bump into her in the hallways, hard enough for her to actually fall, one time. Yang was mad at him, because he only got physical when she wasn’t around the faunus. Coward.  
“You can’t get ‘used to it’, Blake. Because it’s not okay,” the blonde mumbled for herself, noticing the twitch of Blake’s bow. “I’m going to stick around, and if that bastard tries to do something, I swear to God-”  
“Yang,” Blake’s flat tone interrupted her. “You will do no such thing. It’ll pass, trust me.”  
“I can’t do nothing, Blake!” She said, louder than intended. Blake glared at her in warning. “I can’t. He’s messing with my family,” she whispered, her hands balling into fists on the table.  
Blake’s lips formed a small, genuine smile, and she put her hand on Yang’s tense arm.  
“I know you mean well, Yang, but I’m fine. You just have to let it go, he’ll stop like, in a week, I’m sure of it,” she said, giving a reassuring squeeze on the blonde’s arm, then returned her attention to her book, considering the topic closed.  
Yang sighed again.

****

Yang stayed to Blake’s side almost like she was glued to her for now the second week after their conversation, much to her partner annoyance. But the blonde didn’t care, because Cardin’s interventions were no longer physical. But the simple fact that he didn’t let it go made her so angry she could storm in his dorm room and round kick him to the moon, but alas, the rest of the team didn’t agree. So, she continued to stay with Blake wherever she was going. Until he got cocky, and tried to take out Blake’s bow.  
They were chatting about the tournament on the way to the cafeteria, sitting at the same table as usual, with team JNPR, Nora greeting them loudly. They were eating their lunch, when a small piece of paper knocked on Blake’s head and fell on the table. Ruby took it, because it landed in front of her, unfold it, and her face fell, coming livid. Weiss peeked as well, but her pale skin only grew a deep shade of red as she frowned, clenching her jaw so hard Yang was sure she heard it crack. The blonde twisted her head to look at the table behind her as Blake took the paper from Ruby’s hands. Team CRDL was laughing, looking their way, and she knew that the paper came from Cardin. Anger boiled in Yang’s stomach, and she looked back at her teammates in time to read what was written on the paper before Blake crushed it in her palm.  
You should die, fucking faunus  
“He knows,” Blake whispered. “How?” She looked calm, a perfect contrast from the rest of the team.  
“I don’t know, Blake,” Ruby’s voice was flat, her silver eyes staring at Cardin, hard. It was a rare sight, and to be honest, a little scary. “I don’t know. Maybe he figured it out. I mean, Penny had.”  
“Well, we have the proof that there is indeed a little brain in his empty head,” Weiss huffed, and begin tugging at her hair, something she did when she was mad and trying not to lash out.  
“That’s it,” Yang hissed through clenched teeth. “That’s it. I’m going to break his legs.”  
At the same time, Ruby’s and Blake’s hands grabbed her arms when she was about to stand. But before Blake could say anything, Ruby spoke.  
“Calm down. And it’s not a request,” the leader’s voice was low, and now her silver eyes were locked with lilacs. “I recognize that look. Don’t. It’s been years, now, and I don’t want to see you like that again.”  
Blake and Weiss frowned in confusion, but Yang was staring into silver eyes, exhaling through her nose loudly. Ruby’s grip tightened.  
“I’m serious. I can ask Weiss to set a glyph on you.”  
The heiress raised her eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing. Blake’s hand was still on the blonde’s arm, and she was still staring at the sisters. Finally, Yang relaxed bit by bit, and eventually cast her eyes down, on the table. She still felt hot, but not burning like a moment ago. Of course she knew what Ruby was talking about. Yang has anger issues. Her last “case” was about two years ago, and she remember it at devastating. She had destroyed everything in three different classrooms, and after the blonde calmed down until she wasn’t a threat, 20 persons were sent to the nearest hospital, 5 to the infirmary and 7 were only lightly wounded. It was Ruby herself that had successfully calmed her older sister down, almost getting hurt in the process. The only reason Yang was still in school and not in prison was that the headmaster declared Yang’s potential too important to waste, and with guidance, could be one of the greatest huntress of all times.  
“I know you want to protect her, Yang,” Ruby said in a softer tone, regaining Yang’s attention. “But we’ll do it together, as a team. Ok-”  
“Well, well, well, what have we here?”  
Team RWBY looked up in unison to the least person they wanted to talk to them. Cardin Winchester.  
“It’s a bunch a losers, I think,” Dove said, laughing.  
“Well, you’re not wrong. But amongst those losers, there is something that shouldn’t even breathe.”  
Blake tensed, but kept her eyes cast down. Weiss meant to stand, but Ruby heaved a hand on her arm, keeping her seated. Yang felt a wave of hot blood through her body, pounding in her entire being to the crazy beating of her heart. But she only looked at her little sister, fists tightening.  
“Leave her alone, Cardin,” Ruby’s voice was loud and clear, echoing in the suddenly silent cafeteria. “Trust me. You don’t want to keep going.”  
He only raised an eyebrow, grinning.  
“Oh? And what are you gonna do, kiddo?” He laughed, walking closer to their table. “You’ll run to your mom? Oh wait! She’s dead!”  
He laughed again, along with his team. Ruby’s face darkened, and Weiss could feel the steel grip on her arm.  
“Ruby,” Yang said slowly, dangerously low.  
The blonde could feel her body beginning to be numb, as if a million ants were walking all over her body. Her vision was narrowed, focusing on her sister’s face, and the beating of her heart in her ears was slowly driving her deaf. But she still could see Cardin laughing, and his hand was slowly going towards Blake.  
“If you touch a single strand of her hair, Cardin, I will fucking end you.”  
Yang’s voice was so low, so threatening, that his hand stopped, hesitating. Yang’s own hands begin twitching, not able to be still any longer. She was too furious, too angry now. She knew her eyes had turned red. And she also knew that if she didn’t punch a wall or something, she was going to break. At the look in Ruby’s eyes when she glanced at her, she knew it too.  
“Cardin, leave. That’s not a suggestion. You really don’t want to make Yang angry,” she said this as she stood, helping Weiss up in the way, and began slowly backing up.  
Blake seemed to catch the cue and stood as well, but the boy blocked her way.  
“Yeah, right,” he huffed. “Oh hey, let me help you with this…” he said, smiling wickedly, his hand catching the end of Blake’s bow, and he twisted it, hard.  
He probably caught Blake’s cat ear, because she yelped in pain. And then Yang’s core exploded.  
Everything went so fast, she thought.  
The second she heard Blake’s yelp, she was on her feet, pushing Blake behind her without care. She was on her way, anyway. Slamming her palm on Cardin’s face as he looked down at her with eyes round with fear, she continued walking fast, digging her fingers in his skin to get a hold on him. To not let him go. He bended backward and started stumbling, holding Yang’s arm with one hand and trying to hit her with the other. Suddenly, she stopped and pushed on his face with so much force that he crashed on a table, breaking it and his head hit the ground with a wet thud. The sound similar to a watermelon thrown off a rooftop. A familiar jolt got through the blonde, from the tip of her fingers to her core. Ah yes, it’s been so long, she thought. She felt so good, so light as she took a chair at her side and swung it on the silhouette that was running her way. It was crushed on the person’s head, and she let go of it, feeling another jolt running along her body. Her vision went blurry, but the waves that made her blood hotter each time came at a fastening pace. Yes, that’s it. Pleasure. The feeling of her fist punching in a face, feeling the warm blood splashing on her arm, on her face, on her. She felt like she was breathing fire. Quick, vicious and powerful. She was becoming the dragon she was meant to be. The orb of lava in her stomach never stopped growing, every time she heard a cry of pain, the crash of a table, felt bones breaking, everything. She felt everything. It was exhilarating. It was so good. She didn’t think she could stop, not that she wanted to. It was overwhelming, panicked screaming fueling her pleasure, making her run faster, hit harder. Maybe she was a sadist, but she didn’t even care. Everything was beautiful. All those bodies lying across broken pieces of furniture. The blood, she didn’t know if it was all from them, was a breathtaking masterpiece, scarlet red on the ivory of her skin. The screams and shouts sounded like the perfect symphony, to her ears.  
Until she couldn’t move anymore.  
She struggled violently, falling from cloud nine at an alarming speed. She kicked, screamed, tried to run to a wall or throw herself on the ground, but she couldn’t. Her vision was clearer, now, and she could hear voices, voices screaming her name, over the pounding of her heart. She shook her head, her breathing raged. She tried to take her head in her hands, but her arms didn’t move from her sides. She screamed, roared, in frustration, and a silhouette appeared before her from nowhere. Gritting her teeth, she tried to kick the shadow, but her leg lifted slowly, as if it was weighted down, and the silhouette disappeared. She felt tired, now. The pounding of her heart had slowed down, enough that she could hear people talking distinctly. But she was too tired to listen to any of them. She tried to walk, but her right foot barely made a step forward. She looked down, frowning. That’s when she realised. A white glyph was encircling her, immobilising her legs, and the straps of Gambol Shroud was wrapped around her chest, keeping her arms at her side. That’s when it clicked.  
“… Ruby?”  
No answer. A shot of fear ran through her, making her start shaking.  
“Ruby?!”  
She was still looking at the glyph, afraid of looking up. At what she had done. She felt her eyes burn and blinked a few times, trying to keep her vision clear, but a tear rolled down her cheek. She was about to try another time to call her sister, when the sound of footsteps approaching made her look up.  
Oh, how much she shouldn’t have done that.  
There weren’t any standing furniture in the entire cafeteria. Team CRDL were lying in the debris with some others, their faces a bloody mess. She couldn’t observe more because a soft voice caught her attention.  
“Yang?”  
The blonde twisted her head in her direction. Ruby was standing hesitantly, ready to run off if her sister tried something, a few feet away. Yang’s breath caught in her throat.  
“Ruby,” the blonde rasped, cheeks damp with tears, her eyes back to normal lilacs. “I’m so, so, so sorry, I-I couldn’t help it, I-”  
A sob caught her off guard, and Ruby walked the distance between them quickly, sweeping her tears with her thumbs.  
“I know, Sis,” the younger girl’s voice was sad and tired, and a pang of guilt twisted the blonde’s guts.  
“Did I hurt you? Or Weiss? Blake? JNPR?”  
“Is she okay?”  
Weiss’s voice came from the blonde’s right, and she looked that way. The heiress was holding Myrtenaster beside Nora, who was holding Gambol Shroud. Jaune and Ren were there as well, and when Yang looked to her left, Blake and Pyhrra were holding the black strap. When she realised that everyone was fine, she sighed and closed her eyes.  
“Yes, she is,” Ruby answered.  
They all started to walk towards them in unison. Weiss made her glyph disappear with a flick of her wrist, and the loosen straps around her wasn’t enough to keep her standing. The second the glyph was gone, Yang fell forward, and if Ruby wasn’t there to catch her, she surely would have fallen face first. Then, she fainted.

****

Yang had woken up in the infirmary, and when the nurse checked on her and saw she was fine, she sent her to Ozpin’s office. She was out for nearly two hours. When she was on the way to the headmaster’s office, she made sure to look at everything on the way, walking slowly, savoring her last moment as a student of Beacon. Because she was surely going to be expelled. Sent back home. When she stopped in front of the massive doors of Ozpin’s office, she wondered what would be Ruby’s reaction when she would tell her she was leaving? She knocked three times, and waited the call before opening the door and enters.  
Ozpin glanced up from the papers in front of him to look at the newcomer, but then straightened his back.  
“Oh, awake already,” he said in what seemed to be a surprised tone.  
The blonde shrugged.  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“Hm. And I believe you think as well that you are being sent home, right?”  
She shrugged again.  
“Am I?”  
“Actually, no, you are not.”  
Yang raised her eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“I asked every witness, and they all told me that your team had said multiple times to Mr. Winchester to stop and he didn’t. Of course, the answer was not to destroy all the furniture and sent the boy to the hospital with a broken skull, but,” he looked through the window, thoughtful. “He should have known better than to harass the best first year team.”  
He stood and went to the window, his hands on his back.  
“Although, I can’t lose a student, a talented huntress like you. So you will stay here. I think you will be hard enough on yourself as punishment. But keep in mind, Miss Xiao Long,” he turned around to face her. “Professor Goodwitch did not approve your stay. Neither did the other schools. So keep in mind that if it happens again, you will leave, and you will be blacklisted to all of the hunting schools. And I will leave, too.”  
He turned around again, looking outside, frowning.  
“Do keep in mind that I entrusted my position and your future into your hands. The rest is up to you. Go on, now. It is dinner time; you team must be at the cafeteria.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Don’t thank me. Just trust yourself, as well as your teammates.”

****

She went directly to her dorm room, and was relieved to find it empty. And she did like she always does when she felt guilty: hide.  
About an hour later, the dorm room door opened, and three pair of feet walked in.  
“She’s not here! Ozpin did say that she went straight here, right?”  
Weiss’s concerned voice was high pitched and fast, and she was shuffling in place.  
“Well, he did follow her until she enters,” Blake’s lower voice was calm, but she was indeed concerned too.  
“She wasn’t in the cafeteria… Maybe she went outside?”  
“No, Ember Celica is still in the closet. She’s careless sometimes, but not that much.”  
Ruby said nothing, but her feet walked slowly through the room, while the two others stayed near the door. Suddenly, red boots came to a stop.  
“She’s here,” Ruby said with confidence. “Oh, Yang, you’re so childish sometimes…”  
“What? Where?” Blake asked, surprised.  
“Well, when we were little, whenever Yang was sad, she hid. And usually…”  
Ruby kneeled, then put her hands on the floor and lay flat on her stomach, looking under Weiss’s bunk, then under Blake’s, sighing with a small smile.  
“It’s under a bed,” she told her teammates. “And you dare call me a child? Really, Yang?”  
The blonde was curled up under Blake’s bed, hugging her pillow.  
“Leave me alone, Ruby,” she grunted.  
Blake’s face appeared, surprised.  
“Oh my God, she really is under my bed,” she murmured to herself.  
“Why didn’t you go in your bed? I mean, it’s made for that. To be lying on it.” Weiss didn’t bother looking under the bed, but sat at the edge of it.  
“Because I don’t deserve a bed, that’s why.”  
She spoke so quietly, that only Blake could hear what she said.  
“Yang, come on,” Blake sighed.  
The blonde went silent and wiggled under the bunk to turn her back to them. Ruby sighed.  
“What did she say?”  
“She said that she didn’t deserve a bed.”  
“Oooooooh no.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well, we’ll need blankets, pillows, food and really, patience.”

****

Ruby easily convinced Blake, and less easily Weiss, to sleep on the floor that night; to let Yang know that she wasn’t alone. They didn’t have classes the next day, so they talked, mostly Ruby talked, telling stories about her childhood with Yang, about how amazing of a big sister she is, and how amazing of a mother she is. Ruby told them about her mom, and told them that Yang practically raised her when she herself was only a child. She told them about how Yang would always end up in fights because someone made fun of her little sister, or to protect her. Ruby told them how Yang was always there when she needed. Ruby told them how proud she was to be her little sister, and how much she loved her.  
As she talked, Yang kept inching closer to her sister, and when Ruby stopped talking, they were side-by-side. The younger girl sighed, staring at the ceiling silently, and opened her arms, pulling her sister’s blonde head in the crook of her neck. Yang slid her arms around the smaller girl and held her gently, resting her head on Ruby’s chest, listening to the slow thumping of her heart.  
“Guys?” Yang’s voice was low, raspy with emotions, but loud enough for Weiss, who was the farthest, to hear.  
“Yeah?” Blake soft, warm voice answered.  
“I love you, guys. I love you so much.” Yang’s voice started trembling as she spoke.  
Ruby’s arms squeezed her tighter, and surprisingly, it was Weiss who spoke, her voice soft and gentle.  
“We know, Yang. And we love you too.”


End file.
